Many surgical procedures require multiple surgical instruments (e.g., endoscopes, microdebriders, sonopets, coblators) each coupled to a corresponding pedal and/or input device via a cable or wire. Multiple pedals of different sizes and shapes may be used throughout a surgical procedure. Furthermore, many surgical instruments are proprietary and operating rooms therefore are usually equipped with pedals from a variety of manufacturers. In the course of a typical surgical procedure, one or more pedals may be transferred between a surgeon and an assistant. The assistant can operate a surgical instrument using a pedal for a period of time, and subsequently transfer the pedal to the surgeon or vice versa. The transfer of pedals can lead to tangling of cables attached to different pedals, which in turn may cause difficulty in locating a desired pedal. Often, an assistant has to crawl under an operating table to detangle the resulting mess of cables, leading to unnecessary and potentially life-threatening delays during a surgical procedure. Accordingly, there exists a need for a system to organize surgical instrument input devices and cables in a medical environment.